sonictails22fandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Categoria:Categorias ocultas
*Miles_Tails_Prower *Knuckles The Echida |alignment = Good |status = Active |headquarters = Tails Workshop |equipment/weapons = *Extreme Gear *Piko Piko Hammer |allies = *Team Sonic *Team Dark *The Chaotix |enemies = *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic }} is a reoccurring group in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series who first appeared in Sonic Heroes. It was founded by Amy Rose, Miles_Tails_Prower, and Knuckles The Echidna to search for their missing friends during Metal Sonic's campaign to take over the world, whom Team Rose defeated alongside Team Sonic, Team Dark, and Team Chaotix at the end of their journey. Though not as active as the other teams, Team Rose has occasionally resurfaced with new members to join their friends' ongoing adventures. History ''Sonic Heroes'' The team's history begins in Sonic Heroes with Amy, in love with Sonic as always, not having been in contact with him for over a month. She is about to quit when she stumbles upon a newspaper article about a Chao and a frog being carried off by "Sonic". Rushing to the publisher of the article, she meets up with Knuckles, Tails. At the beach, they explain everything. Tails is looking for Amy decides that the three team up, forming Team Rose. During this time, besides fighting Eggman, they also have run-ins with Team Sonic and Team Chaotix, the former also having Amy, believing Sonic to have kidnapped Chocola and Froggy, vowing that their marriage is inevitable this time, and the latter due to miscommunication between the two teams that led Tails to believe that Team Chaotix was involved in Chocola's abduction. Team Rose's levels basically start later in the stage, and end earlier. This would be mostly intended for beginner players. Their extra levels involve them collecting 200 Rings in a stage, but if the player take damage from just one enemy, they lose all of their Rings. Team Rose's Team Blast is Flower Festival. The theme song of Team Rose is 'Follow Me' by Kay Hanley, although it is more geared towards Amy rather than Cream and Big. ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood all three members of Team Rose appear as recruitable members of Sonic's party that appear at different points of the game. Amy is the first party member to join Sonic, and Knuckles later joins the party in Mystic Ruins. Tails is one of the optional party members in the game, and can only be recruited after the player locates her chao, Cheese. If all three members are in the player party, they can perform a special POW move called Flower Power. They are incorrectly referred to as Team Amy in this game. Team Rose is the team that attacks the least. Amy can attack twice, but Tails and Knuckles can only attack once per turn. ''Sonic Free Riders'' .]] Team Rose appears again in Sonic Free Riders. Amy and Tails both entered the race, but Big didn't seem to be entered in the tournament, so the character replacing Big is Knuckles The Echidna. Other game appearances ''Sonic Runners'' In Sonic Runners, Team Rose made a few appearances during exclusive Events. During the "Birthday on Windy Hill" event, Team Rose were heading to Sonic the Hedgehog's birthday party when they got kidnapped by Dr. Eggman and his Death Egg drones. Fortunately, Amy managed to escape while Tails, Knuckles were freed by Team Sonic. Once Eggman was taken care off, Team Rose came to Sonic's birthday party at long last. During the "Tropical Coast Event," all three members of Team Rose had come to a beach resort. During their time there, the team met Team Sonic who were tracking down Dr. Eggman. Getting caught up the affair, Team Rose learned Eggman had kidnapped Mother Wisp and planned to turn her evil. They thus joined Team Sonic in their mission and helped them stop Eggman's schemes. In other media Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Team Rose was formed to secure one of the Sol Emeralds and consisted of Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna,(Pre-Super Genesis Wave ] and ]. Though they fought against other groups, like Team Dark, Team Hooligan and the Babylon Rogues, for the Emerald, Team Rose ended up with it and the team dissolved for the time being. Following the events of Worlds Collide, Team Rose became nearly inextinguishable from its game counterpart. While in the Sol Zone, the team was reformed with Blaze to obtain another Sol Emerald from the Blackguard Pirates before Amy and Tails returned to their world and renewed Team Rose with Knuckles as a sub-unit of the Freedom Fighters. Trivia *Team Rose is the only team in Sonic Heroes to have four members (although Cheese is just an extension of Cream). *Their theme, "Follow Me", is the only theme which does not reference any characters by name. *Team Rose, along with Team Sonic, are the only teams that are named after the leader. *The first letter of each team member's name put together spell ATK. (Amy, Tails and Knuckles) *The Team's Power member has been changed two times. Originally, it was Big, then in Sonic Free Riders it was Vector. A similar situation occurred with Team Dark in the same game. In the Archie Comics and Sonic Runners, Knuckles replaces Big as a member of Team Rose. *In Sonic Runners, Tails and Knuckles are part of Team Easy along with Silver. *Every member of this team can fly, hover, or glide in some way in Sonic Heroes. *This is the only Team with the most female characters in Sonic Heroes. *All the ages in Team Rose in Sonic Heroes are multiples of 4, with Tails being 8, Amy being 12 and Knuckles being 16. *Ironically, despite having easier main missions, Team Rose's extra missions in Sonic Heroes are at times quite difficult, due to if the player is hit, every ring is lost, and thus the player would have to start over again. *Tails is the only Flight type character that isn't flying in their victory pose in Sonic Heroes. *This is one of the two teams where a female character is the team leader in Sonic Heroes (the other being Team Dark) and the only team with a female in speed formation. *This is the only team in which cannot use the Triangle Jump technique. *The colors of the members of Team Rose are pastel color versions of the regular team formation. Gallery Artwork TeamRoseSH.png Sonicheroes028 1280x1024.jpg Screenshots 400px-800px-Heroes_TeamBlastRose.png Cream Team Rose Sonic Heroes.JPG sonicheroescg08.jpg TeamRoseOceanPalace.jpg Team_Rose1.png TeamRosevictory.jpg METROPOLISROSE42.png